


Family isn’t about blood.  It’s about feeling.

by KliqzAngel



Series: Make Me Want You.  Want You to Make Me. [10]
Category: Bones RPF, Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Sub!Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Family</p>
<p>Family is more than blood.  Family is the people who mean the most to you.  Sometimes it is the non-blood related members who can hurt the easiest and make you feel better the quickest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family isn’t about blood.  It’s about feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be darker than what I usually write. All but one story came out in first person POV, which I don’t write much so I hope it came out alright. This is for an old prompt challenge over at Jared Chris on Livejournal.
> 
> This was written by someone (me) without experience in this type of relationship. I did do research, and speak with friends who do have experience in this world. I tried my best to be true to this type of relationship and not get too far out over my skis. I do understand abuse and BDSM are NOT the same thing. I tried very hard to make sure that while both are discussed in this series along with self destructive tendencies, that there was a difference.
> 
> Please no throwing stones. I won't enjoy it, and the series is old enough it won't change anything.

Their problem was that they just couldn’t label Jared as the type of guy to do what they had associated my needs as being. Jared wasn’t cruel. Jared didn’t whip me bloody then leave me to fend for myself. Jared openly professed to love me. They didn’t know how to tell me what I was doing was wrong, when the person I’d chosen to do it with was someone they trusted explicitly. They didn’t know how to look him in the eye and say it wasn’t right.

And Jared wouldn’t even let them try.

This was a Jared they didn’t recognize. There was no bouncy puppy dog. There was no sugar induced hyperness. There was no dumb blonde routine. There was only calm and softly spoken words and a firmness that they couldn’t argue with. There was only Jared. There was only Jared and me by his side collar in place and Jared’s hand on my back. 

There was only Jared’s words that we were a family now and they could chose to be a part of it or not, but he wasn’t going to beg. 

And he wasn’t going to allow me to do so either.

Because begging is something I’m only allowed to do for him.

Jared wasn’t going to explain. He wasn’t going to justify. He just was and I just was and we just were and they could decide to be ok with it or not.

When they walked out, I wasn’t sure if I would make it. 

If Jared hadn’t held me up I know I wouldn’t have.

The wait was hard. Jared kept telling me that I just needed patience. Of course then he laughed because we both know patience is just something I don’t have unless he ties me up and forces me to. Through it all though he was strong. He held me when I needed held, and spanked me when I needed spanked. He didn’t pause our lives. He didn’t change anything. He just kept on being Jared and made me keep being Christian, keep getting better, keep getting comfortable in my own skin without Christian Fuckin’ Kane to use as a crutch.

To be honest I had never felt more alive than during that time and if it weren’t my two best friends I’m not sure I would have noticed.

But it was.

And I did.

And then all of a sudden things changed.

One day I was clueless as to whether it would ever be more than me and Jared and the next there was me and Jared and Steve. 

He just showed up. He just walked in and sat down and started talking like it was any other day. We started off easy talking music and movies and eased our way into Leverage and Aldis before moving onto him and me and our friendship and Jared and the things Jared and I do. He admitted he wasn’t sure he understood. I admitted I couldn’t explain it, but knew I couldn’t live without it.

Steve said that was all that was important. 

I gotta say though it was pretty funny watching Steve give Jared “the talk”. ‘Cause I gotta tell you, Steve stands a snowball’s chance in hell of kicking Jared’s ass if Jay fucks me up. 

I guess it’s a good thing there’s about the same chance that it’ll happen.

I think I expected Jensen to just come waltzing in a day or so after and everything would be just as easy.

Only it wasn’t. And he didn’t. And I didn’t know what to do.

Jared told me it would be ok. Steve reminded me Jensen was raised different than the rest of us, stricter than the rest of us, but he seemed to be on the same page as Jared. He insisted that everything would be ok. “Jenny’ll come around, man. You’ll see.”

Only he wasn’t.

Not only was he not coming around, but he was shutting out anyone who accepted me, Jared, us. He stopped talking to Steve. He made filming Supernatural a nightmare for Jared. Only when I bitched about it Jared just snorted and asked me what made me think it was the first time. 

I got distracted for awhile. Jason showed up one day with Steve and didn’t seem to be fazed a bit when Jared said I wasn’t allowed to talk that day, but they could stay if they didn’t mind. (Sometimes punishment sucks.) I called David and confessed. He was quiet then said it was all good as long as we don’t do weird sex shit in front of him. If it was anyone else I might have been upset, but David tells everyone he doesn’t wanna see their weird sex shit. Including Jensen. Who doesn’t know what weird sex shit is.

Or didn’t. 

Until me.

I called Riley. Fucker laughed. Laughed! I might knock him out. 

Or maybe I’ll just let Jay do it instead. I’m a spoiled bitch.

Before I knew it Thanksgiving was here and Jared and I were housing our little family. Me, him, Steve, Jason, David and Riley all showed. 

We left a spot empty for Jensen even though we all knew he wouldn’t show. I found it was a lot easier to be hopeful when I already had so much. When I asked Jared if that made me bad, he spanked me.

Like I said, I’m a spoiled bitch.

Things with Jensen weren’t getting better though, and some days it was hard to hold onto my optimism. But Jared believed and Steve believed and fuck even David believed and to be honest they don’t get along much. Riley said two pretty boy bitches usually don’t. Straight boy divas are confusing I gotta tell you. Even for me.

I was beginning to think things were never gonna change though when the bottom dropped out of Jensen’s life. Women suck.

This girl was supposed to be ‘the one’. His parents approved hell his parents picked her out. Didn’t matter he wasn’t sure it was love, it was gonna be forever. Only it wasn’t and his parents said he was to blame. I guess losing your family on top of your girl and your friends was too much. 

Turns out he had a meltdown. David said Jensen always was too high strung. Jared punched him for that. Jared went away for a few days, and when he came back he had Jensen tucked under one arm and his shit slung over the other. 

After that it’s safe to say Jensen was on-board with the whole me and Jay thing.

Things didn’t poof and get immediately better, but they did improve. When I caught Jen and Riley together I figured they were as good as they were gonna get.

I have a family. I have Jared. I have Steve. Hell, I even have Jensen.

I just… I don’t know what to say.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
